Lucifer
by TaeTiger
Summary: [TaeKook] Disaat Jungkook kembali meragu, sosok itu kembali menawarkan kehidupan baru. Dan sore itu, tawaran yang biasa diabaikan dan diberikan oleh sosok yang lebih sering diacuhkan, terdengar sangat menjanjikan. -TaeKook, Bad Summary. M for storyline. RnR please? Thank you


**A Fanfiction Inspired by:**

" **Atlas" by Shannon Saunders**

 **Kim Taehyung's appearance in "Blood, Sweat and Tears"**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing except the unrequited-love feelings toward Kim Taehyung, and ofc this storyline**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING: typo, aneh, dsb**

 **Hanya kisah random yang aneh dan sedikit maksa, nongol ketika Tiger mendengarkan lagu**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Lucifer"**

"Joen Jungkook." gumam sosok berwujud manusia saat iris sebening laut _Anse Sourse D'Argent_ menangkap gerakan seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan kulit sewarna susu. Mungkin hampir 'sebersih' hatinya dulu. Ia berjalan perlahan mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tanpa ada satupun yang menghiraukan dirinya. Rambut pirang pendeknya tertiup angin, sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatannya mengamati. Bahkan mobil yang melintas tepat di hadapannya tak mampu membuatnya berkedip, apalagi kaget, karena pandangannya hanya tertuju kepada _namja_ yang telah sampai seberang jalan; Jeon Jungkook..

Ia terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun rasa canggung atau khawatir kalau-kalau dirinya dikatai penguntit karena, sungguh, ia tidak akan pernah ketahuan kalau bukan dirinya yang menginginkan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian penuh arti saat langkah kaki pemuda yang sedaritadi diikutinya memasuki pekarangan sebuah panti asuhan tak terurus di sudut kota. Matanya menatap jengah papan bertuliskan nama panti asuhan yang sudah rapuh dan tertutup lumut, ia lalu melenggang begitu saja mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Gedung itu kosong; ditinggalkan oleh para penghuninya sejak lima tahun yang lalu, dan hanya Jungkook satu-satunya orang yang entah-mengapa masih sering mengunjunginya hanya untuk sekedar berjalan masuk ke bekas kamarnya, atau duduk-duduk tidak jelas demi menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau dan akan kembali ke rumah keluarga angkatnya saat larut malam. Sebenarnya, dulu ia biasa pergi berdua, namun sejak dua tahun lalu, pemuda itu harus rela berkunjung 'sendirian'.

Jungkook samasekali tidak takut kalau-kalau ada sosok tak kasat mata, iblis, setan, atau sejenis itu yang mengganggunya. Selama 'makhluk itu' ada bersamanya, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan diganggu oleh apapun dan siapapun. Aturan itu absolut.

Senja itu Jungkook duduk di ayunan yang sering menjadi tempatnya bermain dengan teman-temannya dulu di halaman belakang. Ada tiga buah ayunan di sana, dan pemuda bersurai coklat terang itu duduk di tengah. Ayunan di sebelah kanannya sudah rusak, dan ayunan di sebelah kiri tiba-tiba saja bergerak, padahal angin yang berhembus sore itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan ayunan kayu favoritnya.

"Kau di sini…" gumam Jungkook entah kepada siapa. Matanya menatap kosong tanah yang diinjaknya, lalu kakinya bergerak perlahan untuk mengayun tubuhnya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya meremang karena udara yang entah mengapa menghangat. "Aku ingin beristirahat, sungguh."

 _Namja_ berbalut _coat_ panjang berwarna _navy_ itu menghembuskan nafas. Jelas sekali tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Tidak, kecuali Jungkook memanggil namanya. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap langit. "Kim Taehyung, kau mendengarku?"

Ayunan di sebelahnya bergerak lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih berisik. Jungkook terkekeh melirik sekilas ayunan kosong di sebelah kirinya. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu tahu 'dia' ada di sana; bersamanya. Iris sekelam malam tanpa bintangnya terpejam, Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum. Bibir bawahnya yang penuh dan bibir atasnya yang tipis membuat gigi kelincinya terlihat saat ia tersenyum.

Manis.

Jungkook berkonsentrasi untuk beberapa saat, lalu membuka matanya yang langsung berbinar saat kedua pupilnya menangkap sosok yang menduduki ayunan di sebelah kirinya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat netranya semakin jelas menangkap gambaran 'makhluk itu'. Pemuda bermahkotakan surai pirang yang memendarkan keemasan saat tertimpa jingga matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Mata biru lautnya seolah ingin menyeret Jungkook untuk tenggelam di dalamnya. Tidak. Jeon Jungkook memang sudah tenggelam. Tubuhnya berbalut kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana longgar. Kakinya menapak tak beralas.

"Merindukanku?" ia menunjukkan _rectangle smile_ favorit Jungkook. Suara _bass-_ nya yang mengalun merdu membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menghamburkan diri memeluknya.

Ia tidak boleh.

"Sangat." gumamnya lirih. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku ingin memelukmu, _hyung_."

"Kau tahu, kau selalu bisa melakukannya kapan saja."

Jungkook terkekeh. Tentu saja ia bisa melakukannya, hanya saja, itu tidak boleh. Mau tak mau tangannya mengacak surai kecoklatannya saat bibir makhluk yang dipanggilnya 'Taehyung' mengganti senyumnya dengan sebuah seringaian mengejek.

"Jungkookie, apa kau merasa lelah?" gumam Taehyung sambil menerawang langit yang mulai berbintang, membuat Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap intens wajahnya dari samping. Hidung mancung sempurna, mata bersorot tajam, bibir berwarna _peach_.

Pemuda itu masih sama.

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab, _namja_ bersurai pirang mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit di atasnya yang menggelap, beralih ke sepasang langit kelam yang terpatri di kedua netra Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang lelah?"

Jantung Jungkook seolah berhenti berdetak selama satu detik, lalu berdetak menggila tak terkendali di detik berikutnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, keraguan, dan rasa takut. Takut untuk kehilangan yang kedua kalinya.

"Katakan kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku?"

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Tae. Buktinya sekarang aku bicara denganmu."

Suara rendah Taehyung menggelegar di gendang telinga Jungkook. Pemuda bermata bening itu terbahak kelewat keras, walau begitu matanya sama sekali tidak menampakkan sorot bahagia. Tawanya hambar. Menyeesakkan.

"Kau begitu egois, Kookie. Aku bahkan bersamamu selama dua puluh empat jam penuh dan kau hanya menganggapku ada saat kau menyendiri di sini." Taehyung menatap sekeliling, tawanya berhenti sesaat sebelum bibirnya terangkat menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan itu?"

"Tentu." pemuda bermarga Kim menyahut cepat. Ia menatap lekat Jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa berhenti bicara kepadaku kapan saja, sesuka hatimu. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

Dada Jungkook terasa nyeri. Taehyung jelas-jelas sedang menusuknya dengan kenyataan, dan Jeon muda masih saja berusaha menyangkal bahwa memang itu kebiasannya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sebelum akhirnya yang lebih muda kembali bersuara. _Well,_ mungkin tidak bisa disebut begitu karena yang seharusnya menyandang status 'lebih tua' sudah berhenti menua sejak dua tahun lalu.

" _Appa_ memintaku untuk kuliah ke luar negeri."

"Kau bisa pergi kemanapun, aku akan selalu ada di sana,"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus bercerita karena Kim Taehyung selalu ada di sana; beberapa langkah di belakang Jungkook, terkadang berada tepat di sampingnya, seperti sekarang. Dan pemuda Kim pasti sudah tahu semuanya. Tapi ia tetap ingin mengatakannya. Ia ingin Taehyung mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Jungkook, lalu memberi saran, seperti yang dulu biasa mereka lakukan.

"Dia memintaku bertunangan dengan seseorang dan tinggal bersama tunanganku di luar negeri saat kuliah." Jungkook menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Tae sedang menikmati _milky way_ yang tumpah di langit malam ini. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali sambil bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas. Jungkook menunggu.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Taehyung membuang nafas, lalu balas menatap Jungkook. Sorot matanya terasa tajam, raut wajahnya mengeras. "Keputusanmu?"

"Bisakah?"

Pemuda bersurai jerami kembali tergelak, kali ini diselingi tangannya yang menyisir rambutnya kasar. Jungkook tahu Taehyung menjambak rambutnya sendiri walau hanya terlihat samar. Tawa hambar itu terdengar menyesakkan dan menusuk pada saat yang bersamaan. Terasa perih di dada Jeon Jungkook. Sangat.

" _Hyung_ … aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku harus. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ terus saja mendesakku. Aku tidak tahan lagi, sungguh." suara Jungkook melemah, ia kembali menunduk menatap sepasang sepatu mahal yang dipakainya. Dalam hati merasa tidak pantas.

"Kau tahu aku sangat payah di sekolah, aku tidak tahu apapun. Aljabar, logaritma, antropoda, neolitikum, perang dunia… aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang aku sebutkan. Kau tahu betapa tertekannya aku karena tidak bisa membalas apapun yang mereka lakukan untukku. Mungkin hanya ini yang -"

"Kau selalu bisa ikut denganku."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung menyambar cepat ucapannya. Lagi-lagi Kim Taehyung mengajak Jeon Jungkook untuk ikut bersamanya. Lagi-lagi keinginan itu muncul di benaknya, keinginan untuk bisa kembali bersama seseorang yang tumbuh bersamanya sejak Jungkook mulai bisa mengingat.

'Haruskah?'

Dan lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tahu kau selalu membawanya di sakumu."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Tangannya meremat benda kecil di dalam saku celana. Benda itu selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dan makhluk yang selama dua puluh empat jam sehari selalu bersamanya itu pasti tahu.

Jungkook meragu, ia sungguh merindukan pelukan Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya. Kecupan selamat tidur di keningnya, usapan lembut di kepalanya, ia merindukan masa-masa mereka di panti asuhan.

Tapi pelukan dan kehangatan itu bukan lagi miliknya, karena sekali ia merentangkan tangannya untuk merengkuh, hanya kehampaan yang ia dapatkan. Kim Taehyung yang sekarang sungguh sangat dekat namun tak teraih. Dia tidak akan pernah tega menyentuh Jungkook barang seujung jari karena sedikit saja mereka bersentuhan, kulit pemuda bersurai coklat akan serasa terbakar. Panas.

Apakah ikut bersama Taehyung akan membuatnya lebih mudah?

Apakah semuanya akan lebih indah?

Apa beban di pundaknya akan musnah?

"Kau tahu aku selalu di sampingmu, dan kau selalu mengabaikanku. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada kita dalam keadaan dimana kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku." Taehyung mendengus. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali membuka kelopaknya, iris sewarna lautnya meredup. "Aku juga merasa lelah, kalau kau mau tahu."

Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dirasakan secara jelas, dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia malah mengumbar betapa lelah dirinya. Dan mata Jungkook terpejam, ia tersenyum miris. Taehyung bukannya tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan, hanya saja selama ini Jungkook selalu memanipulasi waktu saat mereka saling menyapa. Ia selalu mengoceh ini-itu, merengek, meminta saran Taehyung yang dengan sabar mendengarkan, lalu memberi tanggapan. Setelahnya Jungkook akan pulang, dan saat itulah ia kembali memutuskan untuk tidak melihat keberadaan si pirang. Sebenarnya Jungkook selalu mendengar panggilannya, merasakan kesedihan dari sorot redup mata birunya. Tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikan.

"Kau tahu, Kookie? _When Lucifer rebelled against God and became the Prince of Darkness, one entire choir of angels followed him."_

' _... and was lost.'_ gumam Taehyung dalam hati melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri. Matanya menatap lekat Jungkook yang menunjukkan sorot ragu. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali berucap. " _Wanna be one of my angels?"_

Dada Jungkook menghangat saat sepasang _sapphire_ itu menatapnya hangat. Senyum di bibir Kim Taehyung begitu terlihat tulus, tangannya terulur seolah ingin meraih dirinya yang sedang tersesat dan menunjukkan jalan pulang. Tangan kiri Jungkook menyambutnya, mereka tidak bersentuhan namun ia seakan bisa merasakan Taehyung yang menggenggamnya erat.

Jeon Jungkook menelusupkan tangannya ke saku celana, ia mengambil benda itu. Bibir dan tangannya bergetar. Ia mulai meragu. Namun senyum sang kekasih meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia ikut menyunggingkan senyum. " _Hyung,_ aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Setelahnya Jungkook berdiri, kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat saat ia membuka mata seolah ia sedang kedinginan. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Peluk aku, kumohon, _hyung…"_

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia tidak perlu menunggu Jungkook untuk memintanya dua kali. Kali ini Taehyung akan memeluknya, mengabaikan panas yang akan menjalar ke tubuh berkulit susu itu. Ia pun meninggalkan ayunannya, bergerak mendekati kekasihnya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang sebelum berbisik tepat di telinga kirinya. "Aku merindukanmu, _baby_ Kookie."

Tubuh Jungkook terasa panas seolah terbakar, namun dadanya terasa hangat, begitu nyaman saat ia mendengar panggilan sayang _hyung_ favoritnya ketika mereka masih kecil. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tangan kanan Jungkook terulur, jemarinya yang memegang sebuat _cutter_ siap dipakai masih saja bergetar. Matanya terpejam beberapa saat, lalu ia membuang nafas kasar. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

"Jangan ragu, aku bersamamu."

Jungkook membuka matanya lalu mengangguk mantab. Sementara kedua tangan Taehyung terulur menenangkan. Tangan kirinya memegang punggung tangan Jungkook, membelainya lembut, sementara yang kanan menuntun tangan kanan Jungkook, mengarahkan ujung tajam benda itu ke pergelangan tangan kiri Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook. Ikutlah bersamaku."

Dan dengan itu Jungkook mengiris nadi di pergelangan kirinya. Rasanya perih dan sangat nyeri, namun panas tubuh Kim Taehyung memudarkan semuanya. Hanya ada Jungkook dan 'kehangatan' sang kekasih yang memeluknya.

Jungkook meringis kesakitan saat Taehyung semakin menekan _cutter_ dan mengiris pembuluh darahnya berulang-ulang, membuat cairan kental kemerahan mengucur semakin deras dari luka yang ditimbulkan.

Bibir _namja_ pirang menyeringai. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan Jungkook yang mulai melemas dan jatuh ke kedua sisi tubuhnya.

" _Hyung…"_ bisik Jungkook, tubuhnya mulai merasa berat setelah beberapa saat. Taehyung berbisik menenangkan. Ia beralih ke hadapan pemuda bersurai coklat, lalu memeluknya lembut. Sebelah tangannya membelai kepala Jungkook, sementara bibirnya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya.

Panas.

Wajah Jeon Jungkook seolah disulut dengan arang yang membara. Tubuhnya melemas jatuh ke tanah, dan Taehyung tidak melepas dekapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan surga, tapi kita akan selalu bersama."

Taehyung memungut bibir Jungkook yang memucat, kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukan saat nafas pemuda dalam dekapannya mulai menghilang perlahan. Kim Taehyung menyeringai.

"Terima kasih." gumamnya melepaskan tubuh lemas Jungkook. Ia berdiri perlahan, lalu berbalik menghadap sosok yang duduk di ayunan tengah. Taehyung berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok berpakaian putih yang masih menunduk itu, dan seringaian tak juga lepas dari bibir Taehyung.

Ia mendapatkannya, dan ia merasa menang.

Perlahan, Taehyung menarik dagu sosok manis itu. _Sapphire_ kembarnya langsung bertemu dengan _onyx_ yang berpendar lebih terang dari biasanya. Seringai di bibirnya digantikan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Selamat datang, _baby_ Kookie."

Dan tubuh Taehyung terdorong kuat saat sosok itu menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah dan masih saja berpelukan di samping tubuh yang detak jantungnya tak lagi terasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake -Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Dia sudah pergi, Jim…"

"Harusnya aku lebih mengawasinya. Yoongi _hyung,_ aku benar-benar kakak yang payah."

"Kita kakak yang payah." Yoongi mengoreksi, ia memeluk tubuh Jimin yang bergetar hebat karena menangis, Hoseok melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bahkan mengusekkan wajahnya ke bahu Jimin.

"Dulu Taehyung, sekarang Jungkook. Apa kita benar-benar kakak yang payah? Kalau saja kita menemukannya lebih cepat."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi Hoseok. Mereka benar-benar kacau. Sementara beberapa meter dari mereka, seorang pemuda memeluk tubuh pucat Jungkook yang terpejam.

"Kalian diamlah, jangan membangunkan Jungkook. Dia sedang tidur."

Bukannya diam, Hoseok malah semakin meraung, diikuti Jimin yang kian tersengal.

"Seokjin _hyung…"_

"Kau juga diam, Namjoon! Jangan membangunkan Jungkook… juga Taehyung."

Mata Namjoon memanas. Seokjin menolak kepergian Jungkook, sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat Taehyung pergi. Ia mencoba tegar, dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mengabaikan Jungkook yang beberapa kali bercerita tentang ia yang merindukan Taehyung, ia yang selalu 'ditemani' Taehyung. Waktu itu dia menganggap Jungkook hanya terlalu merindukan saudara mereka.

Kalau saja Namjoon tidak membiarkan adik kecilnya sendirian.

Tangannya terulur membelai kepala Jungkook. Jemarinya menelusur wajah Jungkook yang benar-benar terlihat tenang hingga telunjuknya menyentuh bibir pucat itu. Namjoon mengeryit saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Ia memicing, semakin memperhatikan.

Matanya membola kala menangkap semburat kemerahan di sana. Tanpa aba-aba, jantungnya memacu cepat. Tangannya bergerak panik menyentuh bagian-apa-saja dari tubuh Jungkook, memperhatikan dengan teliti. Bahkan ia mengabaikan protes Seokjin dan tatapan heran ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

Bibir, tangan, punggung…. semuanya terdapat semburat tipis seperti luka bakar.

Dan mendadak ia merasa sedang diawasi. Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari entah-apa, atau entah-siapa. Apapun itu, Namjoon merasa di sana masih ditempati oleh selain mereka.

Mereka bilang malaikat akan mendatangkan kesejukan sementara iblis membawa hawa panas. Dan rasa panas yang menyelimuti mereka di malam musim gugur seperti sekarang, juga tubuh Jungkook yang melepuh ringan di beberapa bagian membuatnya mengasumsikan sesuatu.

"Siapa yang kau temui, Jeon Jungkook?"

.

 **.**

 **End (lagi)**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloo Tiger datang dengan imajinasi absurd lagi.

Terima kasih untuk semangatnya yaaa…

Jangan lupa baca:

 **Sweet Lie Taekook** yang kemungkinan akan Tiger buatkan _sequel_ karena banyak yang minta, muehehehe… dan sepertinya sedikit banget yang sadar kalau mereka tidak pernah jalan-jalan untuk berkencan *smirk*

 **The Boy who Wears White Briefs**

 **The Role-players**

 **I'm Home**

 **Leanan Sidhe** yang ini jujur Tiger butuh banyak penyemangat karena mikirnya berat. Lebih berat ketimbang nganalisis puisinya William Blake yang _A Poison Tree_ (puisi Blake pertama yang Tiger analisis) *le curhat* jadi mohon dukungan untuk membaca dan mereview kisah-kisah absurd karangan Tiger *bows*

.

 **Terakhir, Review Pleaseuuuu**

 **.**

Oh iya, buat yang pengen ngobrol atau tanya-tanya dan sungguh membutuhkan jawaban atas misteri kehidupan, Tiger mohon langsung PM ya soalnya biasanya Tiger buka review lewat Email, jadi suka kelewat bales kalau ga langsung masuk PM. Gomawoo


End file.
